Tartarus
thumb|300pxTartarus, Tar lub Tartak '- Smok Lodu z domieszką czarnej krwi cienistych. Partner Merani, ojciei Yumi. Wygląd Przez te lata zmieniał się aż 3-krotnie, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Jest to dość dużej postury smok, dobrze zbudowany. Widać, że przez lata trenował by być dobrym wojownikiem w dawnym klanie lodu, jednak nie poprzestał tylko na sile, wiedział, że zwinność tez jest ważna. Ma 2 czarne rogi na głowę i na nosie, zęby perlisto białe, jednak największa uwagę skupiają jego oczy, czarne z niebieski źrenicami. To odpychała jak i przyciągało uwagę na tego smoka. Cale ciało ma pokryte białymi i niebieskimi łuskami (krew lodowych smoków), a w niektórych miejscach czarne (od cienistych), ułożenie zwarte i raz na jakiś czas pokryte kolcami na grzbiecie. Ma nieco dłuższe tylne łapy przez co wydaje się nieco pochylony, co dodaje mu nieco aerodynamiki, zakończone czarnymi szponami. Przednie łapy rekompensuje ich odpowiednia muskularność typową dla smoków. Ma wielkie czarne błoniaste skrzydła, dosyć duże co umożliwia mu odbywanie długich dystansów, choć Początkowo je męczyły, jednak były nieodłącznym elementem Tara. Ogon typowy dla smoków gruby na początku i stopniowo się zwężającym, jednak ma coś unikatowego na samym końcu w dziwny sposób kości i łuski si.ę złączyły tworząc dziwny trójzębny kształt, który używany jest jako dodatkowa broń i unikalny wygląd gada. Charakter Tartarus ma dosyć złożony charakter, które ukształtować jego dosyć trudna historia i doświadczenie życiowe. I trudno jest go rozgryźć za pierwszym razem. Jest także zależny od towarzystwa. Jak pierwszy raz kogoś poznaje i jest sam to zachowuje się nieco nieśmiało by zacząć rozmowę i przełamać pierwsze lody (idealnie to pasuje) to drugi musi zacząć konwersacje. Potem jak już pozna przyjazną postać, to już się przełamuje i można u niego dostrzec spokojną i przyjazną naturę. Chyba, że dziwnie się zachowuje tamta osoba to wtedy jest nieufny. Jak nie ma zastrzeżeń to widać to spokojny, nie zbytnio lubiący powagi smok. Przez co strzela żartami, które nie zawsze śmieszą jego rówieśników. Ma dosyć specyficzne poczucie humoru odziedziczone po ojcu. Jest także opiekuńczy i chętny do pomocy. Zresztą głównie tym zajmowała sie jego rodzina a on zamierza się trzymać tradycji. Czasem lubi się zamyślić przy rozgwieżdżonym niebie pobyć z ukochana osobą i nie myśleć o problemach. Gorzej jak podpadasz mu wtedy gotuje się w nim czarna krew. Musi wtedy w coś uderzyć nie lubi się złościć, nawet w walce w walce stara się chłodno kalkulować, ale to nie jest łatwe z taką przeszłością i odziedziczonym temperamencie. W walce odznacza się także godnymi cechami. Takie jak waleczność, wytrwałość i odwaga. Wie, że one są kluczem do zwycięstwa, są chwile gdy wątpi, jednak ma odpowiednie przypomnienie w postaci bliskiej rzeczy. Jest także strasznie niecierpliwy i nie może długo ustać w miejscu bez robienia czegoś, ale daje mu to tez wytrwałość. Nie jest tez typem tępego osiłka co nieco wie o świecie, niby czemu lubi sobie posiedzieć i pomyśleć nad rożnymi rzeczami. Historia 'Rozdział 1 Historia rodziców Tara Rodzice zawsze początkowo kształtują charakter młodych piskląt tu tez nie jest inaczej. Zacznijmy od Dikona Ojca Tara, kontynuował tradycje przodków będą wojownikiem w klanie lodu, zawsze starał się być lepszym od swojego brata Kartha, często rywalizowali, choć to braciszek był lepszy od niego, miedzy innymi w randze, bo zyskał tytuł straży przybocznej Alfy. Przez ta rywalizacje niestety ten pełnej niebieskiej krwi smoka robił błędy i miał wiele oznak tych błędów w postaci blizn. Przez ten ognisty temperament znamy jego przyszłego syna od tej a nie innej strony. Nie był jednak złym wojem umiał walczyć i wykazać się determinacja by osiągnąć cel. Był okrutny dla wrogów i troskliwy dla swoich, zawdzięczał to swojemu bratu. jakby nie patrzeć Karth zdołał wychować się od ojca, ale Dikon już nie zdarzył, szczęśliwe, brat zajmował się nim zupełnie jak ich biologiczny ojciec. Brat natomiast dużo starszy od niego. Tez walczył w wielu wojnach i wszystkie doskonale pamiętał, tez był dobry bo znał technikę na walkę ze smokami jest nią chodna kalkulacja. Nigdy nie dawał się ponieść emocjom (no może po zwycięstwie), umiał też obrócić każdą zła sytuację w żart. Ta rzecz była bardzo ważna zwłaszcza w walce pod Midagroth gdzie stoczył jedna ze swoich cięższych walk z cienistymi gadami. Świetnie sobie radził kosił ich jak lana zboża, przechytrzył ich i wyprzedzał ich o krok albo i nawet 200. jednak ta kosa trafiła na kamień imieniem Fernir smok skrzyżowany z bestią podobną do wilka. Zetknęli się gdy Fernir miał wykończyć alfę lodu. Rzucając się na niego i odbijając atak dodał Brawa będziesz bił potem Po tym tekście rozegrała się największa bitwa 2-óch przeciwieństw silą spokoju i chłodnej kalkulacji kontra bestialstwo i agresja. Zetknęli się w powietrzu Szpony i kły poszły w ruch i 1-wsza runda zakończyła się remisem. Drugie starcie w powietrzu spadając latały łuski i krew dookoła 2-och smoków. Tym razem jednak nie skończył się dobrze dla wuja Tara, Fernir nim cisnął tak, ze złamał mu łapy. Fernir chciał go wykończyć jednak alfa po pozbieraniu się pomógł swemu bliskiemu przyjacielowi i wybawcy Nie sadziłem, że tak szybko się odwdzięczysz- nawet bliski śmierci umiał się uśmiechnąć. Tego dnia mógł się pożegnać z życiem, ale pokazały jak wiele mógł poświęcić dla dobra reszty. Po długiej rekonwalescencji mógł dalej rywalizować ze swym bratem. Teraz opowiemy o smoczycy imieniem Asra, która urodziła się w celach więziennych u cienistych smoków. Była zrodzona poprzez gwałt, lodowej smoczycy i strażnika więziennego, czarnego smoka. Jak wiemy w tym przypadku dziecko należy do klanu w którym się narodzi. Matka Asry nie chciała takiej przyszłości dla swej córeczki. Wiele lat była w więzieniu uczyć podstaw jakich potrzebuje młoda smoczyca i by nie była jak okrutna jak oprawcy. Dlatego gdy tylko wypłacono kaucje by mogla wyjść szybko wyrwała pisklę i uciekła od swej przeszłości, by jej córka nie musiała się źle wychować. Rodzic nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Ruszył w pościg takie miał prawo do łupu. Długo nie trwała ucieczka matki, która została zabita na miejscu i to na oczach Asry. Mimo, ze cechami nie przypominał Cienistych to przez pewien czas musiała przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie, że zależy. Nie chciała tracić życia. Więc przez okres dojrzewania była trenowana na przyzwoitego cienia przystało. Do czasu jej testu, którym było przyniesienie bestii która zamieszkiwać las. Ten test określił kiedy będzie dorosła i wypije wywar zmieniający jej charakter i kolor łusek na czarny by pracowała dla nich. Tu zaczęła się ważna przygoda dla przyszłej matki naszego bohatera. Podczas skradania i czajenia się na swą zdobycz. Zauważyła pewna scenkę, zauważyła jakiegoś wielkiego smoka, niby nic dziwnego, ale ten był wręcz olbrzymi i kłócił się z jakimś innym. Chciała się wycofać bo niby nie ja to interesowało, ale zauważyła jakiegoś małego smoka 9w stosunku do giganta) kryjącego się za olbrzymem, już skoczył chcąc widocznie sprzątnąć wielkiego gada, ale się przeliczył bo nie zauważył młodej smoczycy. Wilki to zaobserwować i natychmiast rzucił się na współwinnego z którym się kłócił. Asra wyszła zwycięsko z tej walki. Wielki smok był pod wrażeniem takiego poświęcenia dla nieznajomego i takiej odwagi jakim się wykazała. Widać mimo upływu lat pamiętała nauki matki mimo wpływu cieni. Tu zauważyła, że nie może do nich dołączyć. Smok wiedział co przeżywała te myśli, dlatego dal mu pomocną rade by słuchała serca i jak czuje, że musi coś zrobić to niech tak zrobi. Poza rada dal też pewien medalion z ważną inskrypcja w dowód wdzięczności. Gdy wróciła zwycięsko miała dać przysięgę krwi i zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem Klanu Cienia. Zanim, jednak przyjęła wywar, poprosiła by ostatni raz zobaczyć miejsce gdzie ukryła ją matka, chciała się na dobre pożegnać. Dostała pozwolenie. Czemu to niby zrobiła? A któż to wie coś czuła, ze musi tam lecieć, skorzystała z rady wielkiego smoka którego spotkała. Nie tracąc czasu poleciała obejrzeć dokładnie teren, bo może nie wrócić taka jaka jest. Miał odlecieć ostatniej nocy, gdy zauważyła pewnego strażnika który pełnił wartę na granicy. To spotkanie diametralnie zmieniło kolejne losy. Tym smokiem był...Dikon. 'Rozdział 2 Narodziny miłości i Syna' To była magiczna chwila gdy tylko te 2 istoty się spotkały, to faktycznie był dar losu. Gdy Asra zauważyła tego przystojnego samca na tle białego puchu i ciemnej nocy jak jego łuski kontrastowały z tym tłem, patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana. Dikon odpowiadał tym samym wzrokiem widać to była miłość z wzajemnością. Musiał podlecieć do tej pięknej smoczycy i ja poznać. Jednak jak tylko podleciał wydobył jedynie Wow Asra się zaśmiała zarumieniła i rzekła-''wzajemnie'' Trwali przez jakiś czas, który mógłby trwać wiecznie. Ona zapomniała o troskach, a on nie widział świata poza nią. Spędzili miły czas na tej górze lodowej, patrzyli w gwieździste niebo i "bawili się" w łączenie kropek. O spójrz na tę, jak połączysz tą jasną z polarną to widzisz? Masz wilka wyjącego do księżyca - mówiła by jakoś nakłonić samca do walnięcia komplementu O tak-odparł samiec - Bardzo ładne.. O a tu 2 smoki walczące ze sobą, HA! Nie no piękne są. I pomyśleć, że przedstawiają przeszłość i naszych przodków Naprawdę nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłam No mój brat opowiadał jak nasz ojciec mówił o tym. Zmarłe smoki podobno, idą do nieba i staja się gwiazdami bądź całą konstelacją. Jako stróże patrzą na nas i nami się opiekując. Czasem nawet przychodzą do naszego świata na krótką chwile by nam pomóc w najgorszych chwilach Powiedziałeś, brat, chcesz powiedzieć, ze nie znasz taty? Nie, zmarł niekrótko po moim wykluciu, pomógł mi mój brat. Sądze, że teraz patrzy i jest dumny ze mnie Może moja mama tam jest? -gdy to powiedziała posmutniała nagle. Przypomniało jej się, ze miała już dawno wrócić, ale nie chciała go opuszczać, tak bezpiecznie się z nim czul, ale nie chciał go narażać. Dikon spytał o co chodzi i Asra opowiedziała historię jaką ją spotkała. Także to, że się boi narazić jego. Cienie są niezwykle bezlitosne w tych sprawach. Dikon zapewnił jej, ze gdyby miała by chociaż łuska z jej głowy spać to posypia się głowy cienistych i zrobi wszystko by do niej dotrzeć. To ją upewniło w uczuciu o troskę. Tej samej nocy zabrali się do dzieła i niedługo narodził się nasz bohater, który miał rozpocząć nowy rozdział. 'Rozdział 3 Pierwsze 3 lata życia Tara' Może i to nie jest duży odstęp czasu, ale był bardzo kluczowy. Nasz bohater wykluł się nocą, równie piękną jak w dniu, którym rodzice się poznali. Tyle, ze tar bardzo się różnił od innych pisklaków. Wyszedł im dziwny twór ze zmieszanej krwi niebiesko czarnej. Miał czarne oczy z źrenicami jak u kota. Czarne białe i niebieskie łuski i ten dziwny kształt ogona. Mimo tych cech, bardzo go kochali. Niestety przez wygląd Tartarus nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół wśród rówieśników dlatego głównie przybywał z rodzicami pobierając od nich nauki. Odziedziczył wiele cech po rodzicach. Miedzy innymi uwielbienie do nocnego nieba. Pewnego dnia czy raczej nocy właśnie jakieś niecałe 2 lata. Spojrzał na nocne niebo i zadziwił się jak to wszystko wygląda, usłyszał nawet bCo tam nocny marku?/b-to był tata. bNic spać nie mogę a to wszystko jest takie piękne. Niby dom a wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Nawet te kropki na niebie To gwiazdy synu. Wiesz, że to są nasi przodkowie i stróże, którzy na nas patrzą To smoki tam lecą gdy... Tak, wiesz, że jakbyś miał problemy to ruszę z ci z pomocą. Chcesz to cie nauczę konstelacji. Chcesz mnie o coś zapytać Tak ta duża gwiazda to co to To jest księżyc/b Kolejnym ważnym czynnikiem było wykazanie talentu Tara i to dość w młodym wieku. Zaczęło się od nauczenia Tara o odwadze o matki. Weszli do głębokiej i ciemnej jamy. Początkowo nasz bohater się bał tego wyzwania. Szczególnie, że jego matka miała pozostawić, musiał poczekać by sam wyjść bMamo, la nie chce Tar. Czy wiesz czym jest odwaga? Nie banie się. Nie. Odwaga to jest iść naprzeciw swemu lękowi, nieważne jak bardzo wielki on może być. Dlatego uważam, ze dasz sobie radę, Ten medalion dostałam właśnie z powodu mej odwagi/b Po tej pouczającej lekcji Tar dal sobie radę i to szybciej niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Asra była zaskoczona tym postępem, zauważyła tez pewną cechę u Tartarusa. Jego wzrok doskonale widział w ciemnościach, to wielki Talent który odpowiedni wyćwiczony byłby ogromna zaletą na polu. Wszystko się zmieniło. Gdy Pewnego ranka, matka ruszyła na polowanie i z niego nie wróciła. Dikon obawiał się najgorszego. Zostawił na chwile Tara pod opieka Kartha, którego zaraził poczuciem humoru. Dikon od razu poleciał na teren cienistych i udało mu się znaleźć trop. Jednak urwał się przy jej medalionie. Załamany Dikon nie wiedział co robić. Bardzo się gniewał chciał utłuc cały ród, ale bal się także o tara, że będzie bez opieki i sam będzie dorastał w nienawiści a jak dowiedział się jest wyniszczająca, przypomniał sobie ten błąd patrząc na jedna ze swoich blizn. Pomógł mu się z tym uporać jego brat. Stary i mądry smok pochwalił rata za troskę o syna. Pytanie było, co mu powiedzieć. Przysięgli sobie, że na pewien czas zatają prawdę i wyznaj go gdy Tar dorośnie. Tak rozpoczął się kolejny etap w życiorysie. 'Rozdział 4 "Dojrzałeś do prawdy"' Dikon okazał się świetnym samotnym ojcem. Wiedział, że każdy rodzic stara się by jego pociechy miały lepiej od niego. Stał się ojcem jakie Nauczył Tara podstaw i bardziej zaawansowanych technik walk, by mógł podtrzymać tradycję przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie. Nauczył go latać i polować, czyli wszytko to co powinien się nauczyć młody smok. Tartarus był bardzo obiecującym uczniem, choć wykonywał błędy do których się przyznawał, a to był już niezawodny dowód jego dorosłości. W wieku 150 lat czyli akurat wiek w którym młode smoki z KL są uznawane za dorosłe. Ojciec wręczył Medalion po mamie Tarowi, by mu przypominał o niej i o odwadze jakiej się nauczył. Dorósł także do prawdy o jego mamie. początkowo ustalono, ze wybrała się na daleką podróż bMusze ci coś wyznać synu, skoro już jesteś dorosły to już jesteś na to gotowy Czyli na co? Dojrzałeś do prawdy, mówiliśmy z wujem, ze twoja mama ruszyła w podróż. Niestety wszystkie dowody wskazują na to, że została zabita Okłamaliście mnie!!!! Dla twojego dobra tak ale do tego czasu. Baliśmy się twej reakcji. Nie chcieliśmy byś dorastał w nienawiści do nich. Kara prędzej czy później ich dosięgnie. mam nadzieje, ze się z tym prześpisz i zrozumiesz./b Nasz lodowy smok jednak wyciągnął inne wnioski niż jego ojciec chciał mu przekazać. Tej samej nocy ruszył na teren cieni i chciał pomścić matkę wycinając ich w pień. Gdy tylko wleciał na teren spotkał swoje 2 pierwsze cele. Nie był mile przywitany przez nich. Po długiej walce pełnej akrobacji lotniczych pełnych wyrwanych łusek. Tar był nieźle wykończony. Widać nie był dość silny na ta batalie. Dodać do tego, że cienie nie walczyly fair. Przez jednego został mocno zraniony w pierś, a przez drugiego tak mocno strącony, że uderzył z takim impetem, że róg mu się złamał. Mieli go eksterminować, gdy ojciec ruszył z pomocą, odparł ich na chwile i krzyknął do młodego bDo domu, tam dopiero dam ci nauczkę Już! To nie czas i miejsce na rozmowę!/b0wtedy poleciał i z furią wgryzł się w napastnika jego syna. Tar ledwo zipał i wciąż czul przeszywający ból poleciał jakieś niecałe kilkaset metrów, obejrzał się za tatą i wtedy zauważył coś co go mocniej zabolało niż te wszystkie obrażenia jakis się nabawił. Zauważył jak jego ojciec został ukłuty prosto w serce, który spowodował natychmiastowy zgon. Resztkami sil jakoś dotarł do rodzinnej groty i próbował odzyskać siły. Był całkiem sam, rana źle mu się rozrastała i pozostawił paskudną bliznę a róg w ogóle mu nie odrósł. Gdy próbował odpocząć wciąż miał wizję śmierci ojca to był koszmar który trapił go co noc. Najgorsze jest to, ze nawet nie mógł o tym z nikim porozmawiać nie nikogo takiego. Pewnej nocy postanowił wybrać się na dobrowolnie wybrane wygnanie. Czuł, że tu nie pasuje i musi polecieć by to wszystko przemyśleć. Odnaleźć spokój i znaleźć sposób na swoja stratę. Przez 350 lat podróżował wdał się w różne towarzystwa niekoniecznie kończące się dobrze i które raczej nie miały większego wpływu i nie dające mu ukojenia. Błądził w tej swojej ścieżce która podążał. Do czasu... 'Rozdział 5 Mentor i powrót' ...gdy wybrał się na daleką północ. To się stało pewnego wieczoru, po kolejnym niespokojnym śnie. Spojrzal na swoje odbicie i na te rysy które wytykały mu wielkie błędy. Wciąż czul się winny za śmierć, gdyby nie był taki gorąco głowy to by do tego po protu nie doszło. Tartarus czuł, że nie chciał już po prostu żyć. Zgodziłby się nawet nie wylądować w tych gwiazdach by choć na chwile ich zobaczyć i poprosić o radę, ale to nie było możliwe...Teraz. podczas tych przemyśleń spotkał pewnego wielkiego gada, który mu się dziwne przypatrywał powiedział do niego pogardliwe bOdejdź! Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę o walkę nawet nie ma mowy Oho nieźle ziółko z ciebie wyrosło, tak samo jak Dikon ten młody uparciuch Jak śmiesz tak mówić o nim! Nic o nm nie wiesz! O wiem i to bardzo wiele Tar Skąd znasz me imię? W końcu zauważyłeś, ze co nieco wiem. Co to nie poznajesz. To ja twój stary pienik Karth To ty?/b-spytał Tar z niedowierzaniem-bTo.. to nie do wiary wiem, ale smoki lodowe wolno się starzeją, mimo tych trzasków w krzyżu. Dlaczego opuściłeś DW Chciałem się doskonalić czuje, ze wielkie zło się tam szykuje i chce być na nie gotowy. przy okazji pomagam różnym smokom swoja radą. A ty czemu opuściłeś DW. Co u rodziny?/b Tar posmutniał bo wszystko mu przypomniało syknął z bólu i chwycił się za ranę która cały czas go paliła gdy to sobie przypomniał bTo ty nie wiesz nie żyją i to od dawna i to przeze mnie O daj spokój, gdzie Tar którymi dogryzał i obracał wszystko w głupi żart Przez takie myślenie straciłem wszystko Dlaczego sądzisz, że ojciec zginął Przez mnie NIE!/b-pacnął go ogonem jak stary nauczyciel-bOddał życie byś ty mógł żyć dalej. Oddal życie dla ciebie. A to ,ze zginał to widocznie los tak chciał Nie sądzę, gdybym nie rusz to.. Czekaj wiem jak mogę cię przekonać. Może jak usłyszysz to od niego czyli.. Ej chwila nie chce ci popsuć niespodzianki. Zamknij oczy./b-w tym momencie Karth wypowiedział jakąś modlitwę czy zaklęcie, mówił co ma robić by oddychał miarowo, a kiedy otworzył oczy. Od dziwo był wśród gwiazd mógł dokładnie je zobaczyć jakby frunął. Jednak nie to przykuło jego uwagę tylko Duch ojca i matki, nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom i uszom bo przemówiły biTar. Już w porządku synu tato przepraszam, że cie zawiodłem i ciebie mamo Ci, spokojnie. Nie martw się o nas nie rozpamiętuj przeszłości. Jesteś silny oddałem życie byś mógł żyć dalej. A to doświadczenie cię wzbogaciło. Dzięki takim przeżycia będziesz lepszym wojownikiem i gwardzistą i nie dopuścisz by inni tak samo cierpieli jak ty. Bądź odważny mój synku/b/i-powiedziała Asra-biBądź odważny i staw czoła przeciwnością i nie wiń się. pamiętaj, że zawsze przy tonie będziemy gdy zajdzie potrzeba/b/i-po tych słowach Tar zrozumiał, co musi zrobić. Musi wrócić i zrobić jak mu rodzice kazali. Zanim to zrobił uczył się dodatkowych technik od wuja, mieli sporo do obrobienia, od czytania z oczu by poznać smoka, uprzedzenie ruchów przeciwnika i na koniec jak dostac się do domu. Tar był gotów i mógł wrócić ze spokojem jakiego szukał. 'Rozdział 6 Misja Tartarusa' Gdy wrócił do swego domu zastał miłą niespodziankę, poza pięknym i tak utęsknionym domem spostrzegł piękną smoczycę śpiącą sobie. Szczęśliwie się obudziła i mogla poznać tak piękną smoczycę. Dopiero co wrócił a już się zakochał. Historia lubi się powtarzać, oby tylko ta historia miłosna miała happy end. Miała na imię Merani i miała bardzo podobna historię do lodowo-czarnego smoka. Tez byli mocno skrzywdzeni w przeszłości przez cienistych. To musiało być przeznaczenie, ze się spotkali. Tego dnia niestety wydarzyło się coś jeszcze Smok znalazł pewną malutka smoczycę, od której się dowiedział, że rodzice zostali porwani przez KC. Tartarus musiał pomoc jej nie chciał by cierpiała jak on. Szczęśliwie tym razem nie był sam ruszył tam z Merani. Jednak próba uwolnienia była daremna, zostali zaskoczeni przez alfę KC. Po zastosowaniu paraliżu mógł naszych bohaterów wtrącić do lochów. najgorsze było to, ze ruszyli bez niczyjej wiedzy więc mogli gnić w tych klatkach na długo. Jednak sporo się dowiedzieli będąc w tych klatkach. Poznali Verlistora, ognistego smoka, który był ojcem malej smoczycy Railth i partnerem Aristy porwanej smoczycy, którą chcieli ratować no i Tar wybrał dziwne miejsca na wyznanie miłości do ukochanej. Po prośbach i chwilach grozy, Tara wypuszczono by poinformował o okupie za resztę więźniów. To był wyjątkowy dzień bo lodowi mieli święto swej bogini Tastari. Tam Tar poznał resztę pobratymców Dantego, Alfę Cristal, a nawet o dziwo Natvakta, jednego ze starożytnych smoków. Od którego dostał kryształy by mógł ich uwolnić. Bez chwili zwłoki ruszył na pomoc. Gdy dotarł poznał kogoś, kogo tylko słyszał z opowiadań, straszliwego smoka pod postacią wilka o imieniu Fernir. Tar nigdy w życiu tak bardzo się nie bal, ale przypomniał sobie lekcje matki i medalion który mu dyndał na szyi. Po malej wymianie zdań, mogli ich wypościć. Tam Tar mógł zająć się milą chwilą z ukochaną i zauważyć prawdziwe poświęcenie dla rodziny, kiedy Ver wypił eliksir czystej i stał się pełnoprawnym klanowcem. Jednak to jedyne dobre chwile jakie nastały, bo zbliżały się ciemne chmury 'Rozdział 7 Kataklizm' Mile chwile z ukochana zakłócił Kataklizm, który nawiedził krainę. Tego też dnia ciało Tara się zmieniło. Dzięki kolejnym niezwykłym spotkaniem ze swoimi stróżami patrzącymi z gwiazd. Jego łuski zmieniły się na kolor błękitny, futro mu wyrosło na grzbiecie i rodi mu odrosły. Jego ciało uległo znacznemu ulepszeniu teraz daleki dystanse mógl przebyć znacznie szybciej i bez zmęczenia jak to kiedyś miał problemy. Ruszył na 2 starcia z Demosmokiem, Niestety w trakcie starcia wiele krain ucierpiało m. in. Świetlisty las z Klanu świtu. mimo tego. Smoki walczące z nimi niewiele mogły zrobić. Potwór zniszczył znaczną część krainy. A w trakcie ostatecznego niszczenia zaraził wszystkich spaczeniem, od którego trudno było się uwolnić. Tartarus pomyślał, że potrzebne jest wsparcie. Gdy smoki powoli się zbierały tworząc rody, on ruszył z częścią smoków a konkretniej z Merani, Alfadhirem, Hekate (smoki z KW) i pewną lodową smoczycą. Po potężna broń co może rozczepić świat na pół i równie potężny co Demosmok. Nie trącąc czasu ruszali w góry, pokonując przeciwników i omijając (nie zawsze) pułapki, znaleźli, jednak okazał się nim jakiś w połowie zmechanizowany smok. To była zwykła plotka i nikt nie wiem czemu ludzie ją schowali. Po tej hecy wrócili by utworzyć nowy rod błogosławionych z niedobitków dobrych Klanów. Gdy sytuacja się ustabilizowała. Tar i Merani ruszyli odnaleźć sobie nowy dom i założyli rodzinę. Dorobił się syna Tanoriusa i córki Yumi. Bardzo byli podobni do rodziców. Oboje rodziciele świetnie się sprawdzili w tej nowej roli. mimo kataklizmu zdołali się odbudować. Razu pewnego spotkał we śnie Kartha który go wzywał, chciał by przyleciał do niego by zakończyć kolejne treningi. Stary smok nie próżnował i stawał się coraz lepszy. Te wszystkie wydarzenia wymusiły by zdradził w końcu sekrety rodzinny bardzo pomocne w kolejnych wyzwaniach. Ustalil z nim, że weźmie swoje pociechy i także ich wytrenuje był jednak problem. Nie mógł wziąć ze sobą Merani. Szczęśliwe też musiała lecieć na tereny arktyczne załatwić swoje sprawy. Przed rozstaniem na pewien okres co było bardzo bolesne. Trwali w uścisku przez kilka godzin, ale w końcu musieli ruszyć. Obiecali sobie, że się spotkają. Tartarus zauważył coś jeszcze jego medalion zaczął dziwne połyskiwać i się podzielił na 2-wie części, dal płowe i powiedział bOdkryłem, ze ten medalion ma swoja moc gdyby coś się miało stać to to wykryje, tak samo jak będziemy się do siebie zbliżać. Dzięki temu się odnajdziemy. Pamiętaj, nieważne gdzie nocne niebo się nie zmienia, tak samo nasza miłość. Możemy się oddalić ale wieź będzie mocnab- wymienili się jeszcze ciepłymi słówkami i ruszyli z wielkim trudem do spraw, które ich wezwały. 'Rozdział 8 Tchnienie nowego brzasku' Po latach kolejnego treningu Tar ze swoimi dziećmi wrócił do DW. Nowy brzask tchnął nowy etap życia. Co go spotka? Dopiero się dowiemy bo ten rozdział książki dopiero się zaczyna. Kategoria:Smoki